


Dance with me

by Sakino



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakino/pseuds/Sakino
Summary: Mina is a quiet dancer, while Dahyun is a piano prodigy who wants to try new things.





	

Mina was not the type of girl that liked standing out in class, although she has never failed to NOT be noticed thanks to her good looks, she never put an effort to get to know people, her two japanese friends in the upper class were enough and the girl never felt the need to talk to other people.

She was part of a club though, the place where she actually met her friends, the dance club.

After class the usual routine was going to the club room, eat and practice until the school had to close. Pretty common, pretty simple and pretty boring, Mina thought, but that's what she liked, simple to the point of being not annoying to do everyday. But, everything started to go in crisis when the new elected student president of the school made new rules regarding the clubs, and this affected the dance club as well.

" Why does it have to be five members!? The rule said that three members were enough to make a club, it has been like these for years! Even when my sister was still in this school! " Momo went to complain to the president while Mina and Sana were quietly standing behind her.

The school president, Jihyo, shifted closer to her desk, putting her two hands together as she rested her chin in them. " I'm very sorry, but the school does not have the funds to support minor school clubs like yours, taking up that big classroom for your club activities when other clubs that need them the most, that have more members, that actually partecipate in competionts must have priorities. I'm not saying to disband your club and that we will kick you out, just find 2 more members and that's it, maybe we'll give you a smaller room but we could provide you one with a mirror... so, smaller, but with a mirror. "

Momo got taken aback, one thing that the dance club always needed but never had was this so called mirror, up until now they have always used their reflection on the windows but it was pretty hard to make something decent with that.

" Do we have a deadline? " Sana came forward and asked.

" The end of the week. " Jihyo firmly said.

" WHAT?! That's crazy! You said you wouldn't make us disband immediately! These are 3 days we're talking about! " Momo slammed her hands on Jihyo's desk.

" Calm down Hirai, if I wanted to make you disband immediately I would've done right here right now. 3 days is plenty, there are a lot of students out there that are not in any club, I'm sure you can get two to join yours. " 

" ...fine. But promise me that you will give us that mirror. " Momo looks at the younger president seriously.

" I promise. " Jihyo nods.

The three leave the student council and go into their club room. It was time to discuss what do to.

" You two should just go around the school and ask. " Mina says with a sigh as she sits on the sofa, the only precious thing their spacious clubroom has.

" What about you? " Sana quirks and eyebrow at the younger.

" I'm not exactly the friendly type you know. " Mina smiles and the older two look at each other nodding, Mina wasn't indeed the best one for this job.

" Fine, but I don't want you to sit around so come with me. You don't have to say anything just use your beauty. " Sana pulls her up.

" Let's go! " Sana points forward and exits the clubroom while holding the younger's hand.

It's not as easy as Jihyo made it seem, Sana is the friendliest person that Mina knows but that wasn't enough to make people join the club, everytime we (well, she) would get turned out politely. People weren't ready to commit their free time to a club, and to be honest if it wasn't that Momo completely enchanted Mina when she saw her dancing  to the point that she wanted to dance like that, Mina would've been in the 'go home club' too.

The first day ends unsuccesfull, but they didn't explore all the corners of the school yet so they still held on the hope of finding these two members.

The second day comes, this time Mina goes around with Momo, and is once again fascinated at how casual she is with the task.

" Want to join the dance club? " she says to a random student.

" Ah, no thank you. " she bows and leaves both Momo and Mina behind.

And this process repeats itself for an hours before eventually even Momo gets tired and needs a snack to regain her energy.

" I guess I should re-try those two girls. " Momo murmurs and Mina looks at the older curiously.

" Who? "

Momo turns around and looks up with her usual dazed look. " Yesterday there were actually two people that contemplated before saying no to me, I think I should re-try with them. "

" Good idea, maybe stubborness will be a solution. " Mina nods and the two are off.

Mina follows behind as Momo quietly walks into the 4th year classes hallway, she feels a bit out of place even if she's with Momo who is a 4th year heself and the people staring weren't helping.

" Yoo Jeongyeon. " Momo knocked into the 4-B classroom and a tall chic girl with short blonde hair that screamed girl crush came out of the classroom.

" Momo. " the so called Jeongyeon smiled " I already told you that I'm not joining. "

" C'mon please, why not? You don't seem to hate the idea. " Momo whines.

" I know but I'm already in the music club, sure the are not rules that I can only join one club but if I did join yours then you know that Im Nayeon would probably kill you. "

" Oh please give me a break, you two are always out on the weekends, c'mon do it your so loved roommate? " Momo used the kicked like a puppy face.

" Don't use the kicked like a puppy face, I'm serious Nayeon will kill me first and then she'd kill your in your sleep and after that she'd probably kill that girl behind you as well and anyone in that club. " Jeongyeon fakes shivering and then laughs with Momo.

" Ya! What kind of slander is going on in here? " a cute girl with shoulder lenght brunette hair came into the picture." Hirai Momo, you! should respect your sunbae! "  she pinches Momo's cheek much to her whining.

" Please let Jeongyeon join the dance club, we're going to close otherwise! "

" What? why? " Nayeon lets her cheek go.

" You wouldn't know cause your music club has lots of members, but basically now you must have 5 members to be a club. " Momo explains

" I don't mind if she joins you then, but it's her decision. " Nayeon looks at the taller girl who pouts a bit while thinking.

" Ok, I'll join! " Momo high-fives the tall girl. " By the way, nice to meet you, I'm Yoo Jeongyeon, 4th year. " the tall girls shifts her attention to Mina, who was silently standing behind all of them.

" Ah, it's my pleasure, Myoui Mina, 3rd year. " she bows.

" That bunny there is her girlfriend Im Nayeon, 5th year, when you're with Jeongyeon and you see her make sure to be at least 1m away from her otherwise you're dead meat. " Momo explains to Mina who just nods.

" Seriously stop giving people false opinions of me! " Nayeon yells and shoves Momo away. " Don't listen to her, sure I'm jealous when girls are all over her but you don't seem like that type. " Nayeon smiles at Mina who gives out a forced giggle.

" Well, give me your club request later, we're going for our next target! " Momo waves at Jeongyeon and grabs Mina by the wrist " One more to go! " 

Mina smiles " Yep! "

Momo points her fingers at girl quietly sitting in the field right in front of the track and field club. She has rather long wavy hair and well, there is no one in this school who doesn't know about her. Chou Tzuyu, 1st year she has been a hot topic for months in their school.

" Hi! " Momo approaches the younger girl " Remember me? "

Tzuyu nods slowly " Dance club girl. "

" That's right! Have you thought about it? "

" I'm sorry but I think you misunderstood me yesterday, sunbaenim, I'm not the one who was contemplating on joining a club. "

" Then who? " 

Suddenly a short girl came running towards Tzuyu, you could see how much she trained by how sweaty she looked, _another famous person_ Mina thought. The girl was Son Chaeyoung, a 1st year herself, she's on her first year but already got the ace title for the relay sprinters in the track and field club, she's also in the art club, basically a prodigy.

" Her? " Momo says excited as she looks at the smaller girl.

" What about me? " Chaeyoung wipes her sweat with the towel around her shoulder and looks back and fort between Tzuyu, Momo and Mina.

" No, not her, her bestfriend. " Tzuyu shakes her head.

" Dahyun unnie? What abouth her? " Chaeyoung asks once again.

" Unnie wanted to join another club, and yesterday this sunbae approached me and I thought that the dance club would fit her, don't you think so too? " Tzuyu replies

Chaeyoung shrugs " I don't know, she may be my bestfriend but sometimes even I don't know what she wants. " she giggles and looks at Momo " If you want to recruit her though, just bring chocolate with you and offer it. She's that simple. "

" SON CHAEYOUNG! Back to practice! " A sunbae yells in the distance, break time was probably over. She jogs towards the field again while Tzuyu stands up leading Mina and Momo to where Dahyun is.

It hits Mina later that she's dealing with the most popular girls in the school and how Momo knows them is a box full of questions for Mina. For starters, Chaeyoung Dahyun and Tzuyu are really well known, one is a art AND sport prodigy, the other is not in any club but she works as a model and the one they're about to meet is a piano prodigy who has won several trophies for the school in her mere 2 years here.

There's 2 different music club rooms (well, one is a room while the others use the auditorium) they're divided in those who play instruments and the ones who sings, it was in the talk that they should actually split the music club a make a choir club but they never did it and it never seemed like the two parts minded each other. The sound of someone playing the piano sends shivers to Mina's body, she's a classic music fan herself so it was pretty easy to recognize the Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto 2 sound, soon the other instruments join in. Momo and Mina enter the auditorium, but they don't interrupt instead they stand in awe at the orchestra playing while the girl they want, Dahyun, plays the piano at the center of the stage.

Dahyun was not the super amazingly pretty type like Tzuyu or Sana, but whenever Mina saw her she would always be fascinated, she had a certain beauty and charm of her own, especially when she played the piano. She watches as the younger makes her delicate fingers dance in those white and black keys, and her eyes are slightly closed as her body moves in synch of he music while her soft looking black hair seems to caress her whole body, but at the same time it slightly hid her beautiful doll like face, that was so pale it seemed so fragile. This reminded Mina of the time she used to do ballet, dancing to classic songs like these, _how nostalgic_ she thought.

They finish the songs and the two japanese girls can't help but clap.

" Oh, we had an audience. " the violinist, gets up and smiles at the two.

" Ah yes, sorry to bother you, we were wondering if we could talk to Kim Dahyun? "

" Me? Uhh, of course! " Dahyun gets up and gives her eyesmile trademark.

They go out of the auditorium, and like Chaeyoung suggested, Momo gives the younger girl a chocolate milk.

" Thank you sunbae! So, why do you need me? "

" Well, someone told us you were contemplating on joining another club, so we wanted to invite you in the dance club! What do you think? " said Momo.

" Dance club? Mh... " Dahyun bites her lips in thought.

"  Why not, seems fun. "

" Really?! Thank you so much! Anyway, how rude I am, nice to meet you I'm Hirai Momo, 4th year! "

" Don't worry about it, I know about you two... " Dahyun smiles and shifts her attention to the other japanese " Myoui Mina, 3rd year right? "

" Wow, how did you know? " Momo says curiously

" Your dance club is more famous than you three might think, we've got cute-sexy Sana sunbaenim, super friendly with everyone, all the people I know want to be friends with her, then we have cool looking Momo with a twist, sunbae you're probably the girliest one even though some may think you're a tomboy some people know it's not like that. Then, we have Ice queen also named Black swan, you seem so unapproachable, but not in a mean way, more like you're really out of people's league. "

" Wow now I feel honored that someone like you is so informed. "  Momo giggles

Dahyun smiles " Well, I look forward to dance with you people. "

And with that, the club finally had 5 members, they moved to a new clubroom the next week and it was time to go back to serious practice.

 

" Hellooo " Dahyun enters the room with a rather cheerful loud tone, only Mina was inside.

" Hi. " Mina gave a short answer, it has been a few days but the girl was still not used to Dahyun, it was weird cause it didn't even take a day with Jeongyeon but whenever it was only Dahyun and Mina, she would feel super nervous.

" Hello, Mina sunbae. " Dahyun smiles like a kid and sits next to her in the sofa (which of course they moved themselves, their precious treasure) " The others are not here yet? "

" 4th years have extra period, they won't be coming in an hour or more. " Mina opens up her cellphone to look at the time.

" Ohhh I see, well... let's not waste time. I have some difficulties with the choreography, mind helping me out ? " Dahyun sits up and offers her hand to the older.

" Of course. " Mina shily smiles and grabs the younger's hand.

Dahyun is a fast learner,  she was able to fix her moves in such a short amount of time, Mina stared at the girl as she danced from the beginning once again and couldn't help but stare in amazement.

" How was it? " Dahyun stops and takes a break while looking at Mina through the mirror.

" Good, you're really talented at everything Dahyun-ah. " Mina nods and claps slowly.

" I'm happy to hear that... " Dahyun slumps down next to Mina and drinks water, making Mina gulp at the sight of a sweaty Dahyun, with her hair cutely tied up in a ponytail and her so white cheeks slightly flushed red because of the dancing.

" Mina sunbae, now you dance for me. " 

" Eh? " Mina let out her japanese in shock and Dahyun chukles cutely.

" I danced all this time, now I want to see sunbae dancing... Please? " The younger girl pouts and Mina can't help but gulp for the 100th time today, she gets up and fixes her clothes before turning on ' Body party ' by Ciara. She usually dances to other types of songs but with Dahyun in front of her she felt like she wanted to impress her, she starts whipping her hair left and right while her body waves sexily, Momo teached her this type of dance and by how Dahyun was looking when she glanced at her through the mirror she was succeding with her dancing.

" Wow okay you're living to your Black swan title sunbae. " 

Mina smiles cause if she spoke she would only stutter, thank god she could blame the dancing for her redness. The others come inside one by one, Momo with Sana and later a few minutes later Jeongyeon comes in with Nayeon.

" Well, I'll go then, work hard. " Nayeon greets everyone before leaving the room.

" What did you two practice? " Momo sits down in between Mina and Dahyun.

" Mina sunbae helped me with the dance. " 

" Perfect, because I have an announcment, we're going to perform at the kpop contest next month! "

" Really? " asks Jeongyeon

" Yes! Well, that is if they select us, so we must learn the first half of the song in two weeks and send the video, but I'm sure we can do this! " Momo nods

" Well, which group should we do that has 5 members? " asks Sana

" That first NCT song! The 7th sense! " Dahyun  replies

" Wow okay, that's a hard one. " Jeongyeon scratches her head.

" ...actually, good choice Dahyunie. " Momo smirks as she looks at the choreography on her phone.

They divide the parts and immediately start practicing, Jeongyeon stayed behind with Momo (and a tired Nayeon) because she couldn't get a few steps. Meanwhile, Sana already left with the car and that left Dahyun and Mina alone once again.

" Mina sunbae... " Mina hears Dahyun's voice from behind as they walk towards the school bus.

" Nothing, nevermind. " Dahyun smiles and catches up to the older.

The two sit next to each other in the bus, Mina steals occasional glances at the younger, who was unsually quiet, she thought maybe it was about the thing she wanted to ask earlier, but Mina was way too shy to ask.

" Say... " Dahyun says out loud all of a sudden, startling the older for a second. "Umh, this has been bothering me for a while... but... can I... call you unnie instead of sunbae? "

Mina looks at her disbelief before letting out what Dahyun thinks is the loudest chukle she heard from the older girl. " That's it? Of course you can. "

" Don't laugh! I was genuienly worried that it was disrespectful to ask. "  the younger pouts and Mina can see her cheeks turning red.

Dahyun takes one of her headphones and offers it to Mina and the two listen to the songs until Mina arrives at her stop and leaves the latter behind.

 

 

Thanks to Dahyun taking a step forward, the two grew closer and started to go home together almost every day ( there were days were Dahyun had to stay behind because of the orchestra reharsals ) . Mina could feel her affection for the younger grow as the day kept passing, if for some reason the younger wouldn't show in the clubroom she'd feel sad, when she goes home alone and she doesn't have the excited tofu by her side, she feels lonely, and lastly, when Sana is too clingy to the girl she feels jealous.

It wasn't right, having this feelings, after all Dahyun wasn't her property, but the girl didn't only grow closer to Mina, of course she befriended everyone in the dance club and especially Sana. But Mina always thought she had the advantage of going home with Dahyun and having more time alone with her.

" When did this turn into a race. " Mina sighs.

" What did? " Dahyun, who just came inside the room asks.

" H-huh? " 

" What turned into a race? " the younger closes the door behind her and takes out her change of clothes.

" Ah... umh... secret. " Mina forces a smile.

" Tchee, stingy. Fine, I won't ask anymore. " Dahyun pouts as she puts her hoodie on.

" I'm hereeee " Sana bursts in.

" Sana-chan! " Dahyun smiles.

" Dahyuncchin. "  Sana hugs the girl thightly and does the same to Mina. 

" You're unusually early unnie. " says Mina.

" Well, I managed to go out... I think. But the other two will probably come late today too. "

Mina hums in response and the three start practicing, that is until an angry Momo opens the door and drags Sana with her. " Don't you ever try skip the cleaning duty. "

" okaay... " Dahyun laughs at the scene, Mina giggles and slumps down the floor, her back resting on the wall with the mirror. The younger soon follow and even rests her head on the older's shoulder.

" I'm sorry I'm a bit tired... " Mina glances at the girl on her shoulder and sees her closing her eyes as she comfortably shifts her position.

" It's okay, it must be hard to play the piano and be in the dance club at the same time... plus you also have good grades. Do even sleep Dahyunie? "

" I do. " she giggles " And for the grades, I don't even study, I follow in class. "

" You can rest on the sofa, is comfier, I'll wake you up after an hour. " Mina pats the younger's cheek.

" But I want to use unnie a body pillow... " she whines, and Mina finds it super adorable, she barely holds in her urge to hug the girl.

" Well, we just practiced and I'm sweaty and stinky, that's not a good idea. "

" I can tell you right now that you have a really nice vanilla scent. " Dahyun gets up and drags the older down before resting her head on Mina's legs and closes her eyes.

Mina starts playing with Dahyun's hair, caressing it, almost like she had a pet in her lap, then she stared at Dahyun's lips, her perfectly pointy nose and monolid cute eyes that often gave her an heart attack. The younger slowly opens her eyes and it's like a staring competition, they stare at each other's features without saying a word. Dahyun gets up and rests her head on Mina's chest as she hides her face with her hair in embarassment.

" ...unnie, your heart is beating so fast. " Dahyun chuckles, Mina notices that the girl resting there made her hearbeat completely audible.

" Really? That's good it's a sign that I'm alive. "

The younger chuckles before pulling the older closer as she embraced her and snuggled closer, you would think she's a koala or something.

" You know, I actually joined because of you. " says Dahyun which makes Mina, who had her eyes closed to calm her heart, look down at her. " You probably, no, you forgot about it but we actually met before. In my first year in this school. "

" It was my first day of school at the entrance ceremony, my parents drove me at school but we got stuck in traffic so I was really late, plus when I got there I had to idea of where the auditorium was. Then, this girl with copper hair really cooly showed me the way once she saw me. When you smiled at me as I thanked you... it was like love at first sight, I couldn't belive someone as pretty would ever notice me... So I worked hard, trying to get you to notice me, but you seemed so cold and I never got the chance to approach you without it getting weird... " Dahyun stops her talking and gulps " Thankfully though, a miracle, when I looked up I saw you looking at me, but perhaps it was the light of the stages, I thought it wasn't real.  But now, you're here with me like this, let me tell you it was not an easy job to get closer to you! "

" Kim Dahyun, is this... a confession? "

" Do you want it to be a confession? " Dahyun gets up and looks at the older seriously.

 

" We're here! " The two get interruped as Jeongyeon and Nayeon burst in the room.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon abruptly interruped the scene, and Mina didn't know if she felt relieved or if she wanted to kill them both with her own hands.

" Uh... did we interrupt something? " Nayeon, who was behind Jeongyeon suddenly peeks at the two who were silently staring at them.

" Not really. " Mina sits up leaving Dahyun behind as she made her way towards the mirror to practice again, but when she looked at the mirror she saw her giving a sad forced smile, it was the first time Mina saw that, and even though the two unnie didn't notice it Mina sure as hell did. That smile alone made her heart sting, should she just take Dahyun outside and talk about what just happened? This seeemed like the reasonable action but something was stopping Mina from doing it... fear? commitment? rejection? she didn't know.

Not long after Momo and Sana arrive, the choreo was coming along greatly even if they didn't have that much time together, sure Jeongyeon needed some work but her practices with Momo (and Nayeon) after club activities were making results.

As they were leaving the room, Dahyun pulled Mina by the shirt. " Unnie... "

And here it goes again, Mina suddenly felt fear, but it wasn't right, this feeling. She always felt jealous of people who interacted with Dahyun and seemed like she wanted to hog the younger all for herself, so why is that right now, when THE Kim Dahyun was kind of maybe confessing to her, all she could do was run?

" L-let's go! " Mina said hurriedly, running away from Dahyun.

" Wait! I... have to stay behind for the orchestra so I can't come with you today... well then. " the younger bows and heads towards the auditorium.

This was not it,  and as much as she doesn't like the idea of doing what she is about to do, she might have to ask someone for help.

" Sana unnie wait! " Mina runs as fast as she can when she sees Sana in the distance.

" Minari? " Sana turns around as she's about to enter the car.

" Can.... Can I talk to you? " Mina pants because damn she was already tired after practice, she was tired of her stupid self and now she even ran like her life depended on it.

" ...Sure? Come in. " Sana goes inside her car and Mina follow taking the passenger seat beside her.

The older starts driving, but Mina keeps panting and trying to formulate how she should say this to her.

" Is this about Dahyuncchin? " Sana smirks and Mina looks at her suprised " C'mon it's not like I don't notice how you two are all over each other, and how now you suddenly seem to hate me whenever I have any sort of skinship with her. "

" ... sorry about that. " Mina giggles

" Well? What's the problem? "

" She sort of confessed to me, but then we got interrupted. I should be super duper happy but a part of me is also really scared to face Dahyun now. "

" I always knew you were a weirdo, but actually the answer to this is pretty simple " Sana stops at the red light and looks at Mina through the front mirror " it's so simple that I won't tell you. You should figure it out by yourself. My only advice is to absolutely not avoid Dahyun cause that is going to hurt you both. "

Mina nods, they stay quiet all throughout the ride home. Once Mina gets home she slumps over her bed thinking. Was it it really that simple?  One thing Mina knew for sure is that she really liked that tofu, so why was she so scared of actually committing into a relationship? Because it was her first time? Because it was Dahyun? As said before, Dahyun was not your typical super pretty girl in the eyes of others, but her charms were enough to make her notice by a lot of people, be it girls or boys. 

" Excuses... I'm just running away. I don't want this to drag for long... " Mina thinks aloud and sighs, then she falls asleep, tomorrow is the day.

 

 

Mina was feeling anxious in class, usually she would see Dahyun in the morning cause either of them were waiting for the other by the school gate but today there was no trace of her, when she walked with Sana through the 2nd years hallway she peeked into her classroom but still, nowhere to be seen. She did not show up during the club activities too, Momo said that she texted her saying she had practice and when Mina got to the auditorium after the dance practice the girl wasn't there.

" I screwed up didn't I... " Mina exits the auditorium, and when she's just out of it the sound of a piano begins. She slowly walks inside once again, she didn't even need to question who it was, the girl had said she has been practicing this piece for such a long time, Eagles - Desperado.

Dahyun looks up as she plays and locks gazes with the older girl, she smiles with the corner of her lips, before continuing her piece, it wasn't the usual Dahyun smile where you thought ' how cute ', Mina could see a hint of sadness and fear in it, but the younger girl seemed so elegant and fragile that the older couldn't help but get dragged in even closer.

As she got even closer and she could feel every note of the piano through her whole body, Mina started to get goosebumps, so dry as she held in her breath. Her gaze locked to the beautiful figure playing the piano before her, breathtaking is the accurate word to describe Dahyun right now.

The piece finally ended, Mina was now on Dahyun's left side, the younger doesn't look up until Mina makes her look at her while softly pushing her chin up with her thumb.

" Where were you all day...? "

" Avoiding you, thinking... " the younger replies as the staring game began again. 

Mina hugged her head tight, so tight that she swears Dahyun could feel her heartbeat once again " I'm sorry about yesterday... "

Dahyun shakes her head " No, it's not your fault unnie... it was out of the blue. I'm the one who's sorry, I don't want to ruin our friendship. You can forget it all. "

" I can't forget it just like this you fool. "

" Please don't hate me, just staying by your side is enough, I won't ask you anything again. "

She breaks the hug and sees Dahyun trying to hold back her tears, goddamn Mina didn't deserve this sunshine, but she was selfish, she wanted Dahyun all for herself and protect her smile from now on. Mina kisses the younger's eyes, then her oh so pointy nose and smiles at the shocked girl before stealing away her soft lips while cupping her face with her hands.

" I can't forget it because I like you too much, Kim Dahyun. "

Dahyun suddenly stands up and embraces the older girl, Mina could feel her arms shaking as the girl wrapper her arms around her waist, she softly smiled and hugged the younger back, her hands travelling to Dahyun's back as she pulled her in even closer.

" I wanted to confess first, you're sly Unnie... "

" Well, you're trembling this much it's better that I did it, but, didn't you sort of confess to me yesterday? "

" Yes but that doesn't count! I wanted to say I like you first! "

" But you sorta did! "

" No I didn't! " Dahyun remarks

" Why are we even fighting while hugging!? " Mina yells but then starts laughing.

The younger breaks the hug and tiptoes a bit to capture the older's lips once again, this time it was different from the innocent kiss Mina gave her earlier, it had a bit of the lust that Dahyun was keeping inside her for all these years. Mina was a bit surprised at first but then she pulled Dahyun's face closer to hers, heck, Dahyun did it too because close just wasn't close enough anymore.

They finaly pull apart to grasp for some air, Mina's forehead resting on Dahyun's and the only sound they can hear right now is the very sound of their breathing, a small chukle escapes from Mina's lips as she peck's the younger's once again and she feels Dahyun smile as she kisses her back.

" That was, kind of intense... " Mina breathes  almost like whispering as she pulls away once again before the younger captures her lips once again.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back anymore. " Dahyun smiles.

" It's okay, I liked it. I like you. So much. " It takes a few minutes of continous light kisses as they explore each other's warmth that they so craved after they met.

One the way back, Dahyun interlaced her finger's with Mina's. The two often held each other's hands, but this day it felt different, Dahyun would play with the older's fingers, sometimes she would grip tight and sometimes it's Mina that does it instead, but one thing for sure, they didn't want to let go of each other. Saying goodbye to Dahyun was hard, Mina wanted to be with her all day. She has to get down in two stops, and the younger lets go of her hand. 

" Mina unnie... so you're my girlfriend now right? " says Dahyun with a shy smile.

" Yes. " Mina smiles, and the younger lets out a relieved sigh.

" Unnie, before you go... "  Dahyun puts a hand to cover and whispers to Mina " can I kiss you? "

The older is taken a back and blushes, but before she can answer Dahyun was looking around the bus to see if anyone was watching and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then she smiled micheviously at the now red like a tomato Mina.

 

 

 

 

The usual routine doesn't change that much, or at least, not as much as Mina thought. She and Dahyun already spent the majority of the time with each other, the only difference is that now instead of pretending they don't have feelings for each other they can express it all they want , that is of course except when they're in front of everyone, they're not fans of PDA. 

Mina was only an year older than Dahyun so she would often help her out with homework, today they went to the library so that they could study together, even if Dahyun is younger she was really intelligent and gained the top spots in the whole school (of her year) so she could understand even Mina's topics.

" Unnie can you explain me this part? " asks the younger.

" Ah, of course, basically... " Mina started explain but Dahyun was just using it as an excuse to look at the older and take a break from studying, Mina kept looking at the book as she explained, and her head was really a few inches away from Dahyun, whom payed little to no attention to the book but was instead gazing at her lovely girlfriend's facial features.

Mina had this elegant vibe surrounding her, and one thing that gave her that and that Dahyun really loved was all the moles she had, especially the one in her nose.

" Understand? " Mina tilts her head slightly and looks up to the younger girl.

" Yep. " Dahyun nods.

" You weren't listening were you. " Mina blushed as she saw Dahyun staring at her lovingly and goes back to her book.

" Got me. " Dahyun chuckles as she keeps gazing at the older.

" Don't waste my time, jerk. And stop looking at me like that. " Mina quirks an eyebrow.

" What do you mean? Looking at you like what? " Dahyun smirks.

" Like... " Mina starts pointing her finger at the younger's face while the other hand moves around aimlessly " _that._ "

" I don't know what this " Dahyun mimics what Mina just did " means. "

" I mean-! " Mina was about to reply but realized that the younger was just messing with her " whatever. "

" You're such a cutie. " Dahyun kisses her cheek and the older blushes so much she turns into the color of her so beloved heinz ketchup. She cover her face in embarassment and slumps on the desk.

After library session it was time for practice, the two headed over to the practice room, no one was still there so they started their stretches. One by one the start coming in and the crew starts dancing.

" So are you two finally a thing? " asks Sana casually while they were on a dance break.

" Huh? " says Momo confused as she looks back and fort between Mina Dahyun and Sana.

" Ohh I had my suspiciouns so it's true? " says Jeongyeon after drinking from the bottle of water.

" What is?? " asks Momo.

" These two are all over each other don't tell you didn't notice? Always so slow Moguri. " Sana snorts as she points at the two.

" Really?! You two are a thing? " Momo gets up surprised as made an O.

" Yes... as of yesterday. " replies Mina.

" I stole her from you two. " Dahyun says proudly as she hogs Mina's arm.

" You did. " Momo pinches Dahyun's cheek and the whole crew starts laughing. " But... congrantz. Take care of our penguin. "

" Of course. " the younger smiles.

" Well, let's get back to practice, the contest is in a week! We have to be grateful they selected us. " Momo lets go of Dahyun's cheek and goes back to leader mode.

Mina actually expected more teasing, knowing Sana and Momo they would've endlessly about it but instead they were pretty chill, it was weird but at the same time she was grateful.

Practice was great and the girls seemed to finally master the whole dance, gaining at least one of the top 3 spots could be possible if it all goes well.

 

 

 

 

A week passed by like the wind, the girls just left their dressing room and were on the way to the stage, Mina was holding Dahyun's hand, who seemed nervous and was unlike herself.

" Hey... it's okay. " Mina turns around as they arrive and reassures her girlfriend.

" Yeah... I'm just a bit nervous. " Dahyun kept moving around and fumbling with her hand still interlocked with the older's.

The lights turn off and they hear screams, a thank you speech from the previous group and staff coming near them as their turn was up next.

" It's our time to shine, let's go TWIX! " Momo exclaims.

" I still can't believe we named ourselves after a snack that Momo liked... " Jeongyeon snorts.

" Now is not the time! C'mon let's to fighting! " Momo puts her hand down and they all follow her.

" Twix! Twix! let's do well! " they all say in unison.

They start running and making their way towards the darkness when Dahyun suddenly stops, Mina looks back.

" I'm really nervous after all what if I screw up. " Dahyun says, her voice trembling.

" You won't. " Mina smiles " besides, I'm here with you, remember that. "

Dahyun lets out a sigh " Ok... "

" C'mon... "  says Mina and Dahyun looks at her.

" And here's another group, they're going to show us N - C - T! " the MC announces and the crowd starts screaming.

Dahyun looks at the MC from behind the curtain and then at Mina again.

Mina pauses and kisses her forehead " _dance with me._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to post this here a month-ish ago but I only did it now.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Will be posting my other Mihyun works here!


End file.
